


Doctor's Orders

by serpentunder_t



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Miller/Monty if you squint, hospital au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentunder_t/pseuds/serpentunder_t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy Blake is sitting in the hospital waiting room with Miller, desperate for a decent cup of coffee.<br/>Or  'roommate falls in the shower and breaks an arm' au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fanfiction, so please be nice!  
> And a big thank you to my sister for refusing to proofread this, so any errors you can blame on her!

 

Bellamy Blake was bored out of his mind, and sick of the shitty cafeteria food at the Ark Hospital. This was the third time he’d been sitting here in as many weeks; first for his sister when she’d had to get her stomach pumped after celebrating her graduation a little too much, then for getting his knuckles fixed up after a certain altercation. And now? Now fucking Miller was moaning next to him in the waiting room, cradling his arm. Bellamy couldn’t help but roll his eyes, it was 1 am on a Wednesday night and his idiotic roommate had fallen in the shower. Fell in the fucking shower for god’s sake? How does a grown man potentially break his arm in the fucking shower?  
Bellamy had dragged himself off the couch, got some pants on Miller, and drove his dumb ass over to the hospital which was quickly becoming his usual after work hang out. Leading him to holding onto a half cold cup of bitter coffee, waiting for a doctor to see them, and trying to get Miller to stop being such a baby.

“Nathan Miller?” An Asian male nurse called out into the waiting room. Bellamy waved him over, as he helped Miller out of his chair without bumping his busted arm. “Hey, I’m Nurse Green, and if you could just follow me I’ll take you back to exam room E and we’ll take a look at that arm.” They followed him through the doors, out of the waiting room and into a brightly lit hallway. The nurse motioned towards a room about halfway down the hall and Bellamy took Miller in and set him on the exam table.  
Nurse Green was looking over the paperwork Miller had filled out when they’d first come in, (or rather that Bellamy had filled in with Miller telling him the answers.) “So what happened exactly?”  
Miller just shifted uncomfortably.  
“This dumbass fell in the shower and started screaming bloody hell. So here we are.” Bellamy motioned at a flushed Miller.  
“Okay, well, umm, we’re going to have to take some x-rays to see the extent of the damage, but first I’ll send in the doctor, okay?” Nurse Green glanced back over his shoulder at Miller before making a hasty exit.

Minutes passed, and Bellamy was starting to get irritated. Where the hell was the doctor? But before he could work himself up anymore the door opened a revealed a disheveled blonde doctor in a pair of light blue scrubs. Her hair was falling out of whatever had initially held it up and she had circles under her eyes, but greeted them with a warm smile nevertheless.  
“Hello, I’m Doctor Griffin. You must be Nathan Miller?” As Miller nodded she picked up his chart and scanned it. “Okay Mr. Miller, your arm doesn’t look too good, so I’m going to check it first while I wait for the x-ray room to become available. Tell me if you feel any pain or if it becomes too much.” She gently started probing Miller’s swollen arm, comparing it to his other, and cataloging his responses.  
Bellamy couldn’t help but stare. She was small, with milky skin, but not even her scrubs could hide her distantly womanly curves. Her I.D. badge read Dr. Griffin, Clarke, and she was smiling in the picture, with her hair down and a slightly lopsided smile. _Clarke._  
Once she’d finished her initial examination she sat down across the room and started asking Miller various questions. Bellamy was only paying half attention to what was being said, much more focused on the fast and smooth motion of her hands flicking over the keyboard as she entered in his answers and the way her mouth curved around her questions.  
He was kicked out of his daydream, literally, by Miller kicking him in a calf. “I’m sorry, what?”  
“I was just asking if you were family or?”  
“God no. He’s my roommate. And my partner.” She made a slight oh with her mouth that made his mind wander to some terribly sinful things, that was, until he realized what she thought. “NO, no, not like that. We’re cops. Sorry, no, I uhh, we’re on the police force together. And we split rent.” He knew his ears were bright red, and could hear Miller trying to contain his laughter next to him. “Not that there’s anything wrong with, I just, we don’t, but…” Shaking his head, “I was the one that heard the idiot fall and scream so I brought him here.”  
When he looked up he could see the pretty doctor trying not to smile too much at his embarrassment. Before Bellamy could embarrass himself any farther, Nurse Green knocked on the door and led Dr. Griffin and Miller away to the x-ray room, leaving him alone in the sterile exam room.

By the time Miller and his entourage returned to the exam room, Bellamy had texted his sister and was enraptured by a game of angry birds on his phone. They filed into the room, the doc had a manila envelope in her hand. She pulled out multiple x-ray images and put them up on the backlit screen. She explained to Miller that he’d fractured his Ulna and that there were three hairline fractures in his carpal bones. “You’ll have to have a cast on for at least six weeks.”  
“Guess you’re going to be on desk duty for a while, man”  
“Son of a.”  
Bellamy chucked as Dr. Griffin looked back and forth between the two of them. “Well, Mr. Miller, I’m going to prescribe you some pain killers, and we’ll wrap your arm up, but we can’t put a cast on until the swelling goes down.” Dr. Griffin looked over to Bellamy, “Bring him back tomorrow morning and if the swelling’s gone down enough I’ll put the cast on myself. And check on him a few times through the night, we don’t want him rolling onto his arm and making it worse.” She left them, only stopping in the door way to say, “Mr. Miller I would start thinking about what color you want your cast to be. I’m quite partial to either electric blue or pink, so if you don’t have a color picked out by tomorrow that’s what you’ll get.” With that she left them to finish up with Nurse Green.

Bellamy buckled Miller into the passenger seat of his old Dodge, fishing his phone out of his pocket while sliding behind the wheel. He left Captain Kane a message explaining that Miller had broken his arm and they wouldn’t be able to make their shifts in the morning, but they’d be back the next day. He wasn’t looking forward to the inevitable bitchfest that would be waiting for him when he got back to work. Kane was a hard ass, and he’d already taken off a few weeks back when Octavia had been sick. Oh well, old bastard could suck it.  
He got Miller back upstairs, without much help from his clearly high as a kite friend. He took off his shoes and tucked the idiot into bed. Placing water and two painkillers on his nightstand. Finally he fell into his own bed, not even bothering to change into sweats, just ripping off his jeans and passing out in his boxers and socks.  
  
The next morning found Miller bitching about the pain nonstop. And Bellamy wanted nothing more than to shove another 5 painkillers down his throat until he shut up, but he knew Miller had already taken the allotted dose. So Bellamy just took deep breaths as he grabbed his thermos of good hot coffee and started up his car to go back to the fucking hospital.

They got checked in, taken back to an exam room, and were waiting for the doctor to put on a fiber glass cast on Miller’s arm. Bellamy’s attention had wandered to the hot doctor from the night before, and was shaken out of it when the door opened to reveal Dr. Griffin, looking even more exhausted than she had the night before, if that was even possible. Her hair looked like it had been readjusted, and she had a fresh stain of something down the side of her scrubs.  
“So are we going with pink then?” She asked cheerfully. But Bellamy was a damn good cop, and he knew bullshit when he heard it, she was beyond tired and putting up one hell of a front. But he appreciated it nonetheless.  
Miller shifted, “I was actually thinking green?” And Dr. Griffin laughed good heartedly, nodding. The nurse left to get the supplies.  
Bellamy couldn’t help himself, “What’re you still doing here doc?”  
“Well I told you I’d put the cast on myself, and I never break a promise” She was crinkling her eyes good naturedly, clearly trying to maintain her bedside manner. Strong woman wouldn’t break character, Bellamy was naturally impressed.  
“How long’ve you been a doc, doc?”  
“I’m a resident actually. I’ve got a few more months before I’m done. But don’t worry, you’re in good hands.” She looked at Miller, “I’m very good at what I do Mr. Miller. And if you aren’t 100% satisfied, your money back, guaranteed.”  
A resident, that explained why she was still working, why it looked like she hadn’t slept in a week, and why she looked like she hadn’t had a decent meal outside of a cafeteria in at least three weeks.

He observed her closely as her hands set Miller’s arm into the right position, sliding padding over his hand and wrist, and then as she began to cover it with the green fiber glass. She kept up good hearted small talk with Miller, but her brow was furrowed and her eyes rarely strayed from the task at hand. She hadn’t been lying when she’d said she was good at what she did. She was a fucking natural. And before Bellamy knew it she was standing up and clearing away the medical supplies, telling Miller that he could continue to take those pain killers for another 3-5 days, but if it still hurt in a week to come back in.

She was almost out the door before Bellamy spoke up, “Doc! Wait!” She turned, surprised, “Aren’t you gonna sign his cast?”  
Laughing happily she dug out a sharpie from one of the drawers, and god damn if he wasn’t completely entranced by her laugh. He wanted to hear it again, many times.

**_Get well soon! And follow your doctor’s orders! – C. Griffin_ **

Her script wasn’t loopy or girly, but elegant in a simple way. Much like the woman in front of him.  
When she walked out of the room he followed her before he could stop himself.

“Hey doc, you look like you haven’t had a good meal in while. Want to grab one sometime? I know this great little Italian place...” He trailed off, suddenly feeling very self-conscious as she eyed him up and down.  
He didn’t realize he’d been holding his breathe until she smiled and nodded, “Yeah, okay. I think I’ve got next Tuesday evening off. Lemme give you my number and you can text me the details.” Bellamy handed over his phone, still shell shocked that it had worked. She just handed his phone back to him and squeezed his forearm before turning away.  
  
“I’ll see you around princess!”  
  
She just waved her hand without looking back.  
_god damn._


End file.
